


La décision de Manwë

by LaMaisondeFeanor



Series: Lithion [19]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cinderella Fusion, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Family, Gen, M/M, dance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 18:40:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18474796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaMaisondeFeanor/pseuds/LaMaisondeFeanor
Summary: Manwë annonce à son fils que le bal aura lieu.





	La décision de Manwë

Manwë soupira. Il était temps que son fils se marie. Pourtant, Eönwë ne semblait éprouver d’amour pour personne.  
Le roi fit appeler son fils, qui vint rapidement.  
\- « Père ? s’enquit le jeune prince.  
\- Je suis heureux de te voir Eönwë, lui répondit le roi en souriant.  
\- Ton père et moi avons quelque chose à t’annoncer, renchérit Varda.  
\- Un bal aura lieu dans une semaine, au cours duquel tu choisiras la personne avec qui tu partageras ta vie.  
\- Mais père…  
\- Assez ! Notre décision est prise et nous nous y tiendrons.  
\- Très bien père » lâcha Eönwë du bout des lèvres avant de s’en aller, furieux.  
Il se promit de faire échouer les plans de son père, de ne choisir personne. Il ne s’attendait pas à rencontrer l’amour de sa vie et de danser avec lui toute la soirée. Il se rappellerait toujours de la beauté et de la timidité de Makalaurë cette nuit-là.


End file.
